


Hell In My Head

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, blood and lots of it!, poor gav, skyfac, this one's Rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Jeremy has been consumed by his blood magic, and Gavin pays the price.Title from "Nightmare" by Set It Off.





	Hell In My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/gifts).



> this was supposed to be done in August WHOOPS school's bad and depression's worse. happy late borthday alex! lov u!

A faint humming was the first noise that came to Gavin’s weakened senses; it must be Jeremy, judging by the lilt of the small tune.

He was stirred out of the remainder of his slumber by yet another faint stab of pain; it seemed that Jeremy needed him once more. Gavin began to speak almost without realizing; maybe Jeremy would listen to him this time. It was worth a try, after all.

“Jeremy, don’t you think this is getting a little out of hand? There’s so much blood, Jeremy, I don’t know how much longer I can do this-”  
“Shut up!” Jeremy’s booming voice rang out over his own weak one. “There isn’t enough blood yet. I need more. I need all of it, for it to be enough.” He was almost muttering to himself at this point, though this kind of behavior had become normal from the blood mage. “You’re the only one speeding this process up, Gavin! Your blood is special, it’s more powerful than any of the others’,” Jeremy ranted on. “I need you, okay! Don’t stop now just because it hurts a little. The pain will go away when I have enough power to run this thing.” Gesturing at the still-in-progress blood altar of his, Gavin felt his head sink down. Did he ever raise it? He guessed so.

Realizing he couldn’t win this battle, he fell silent. Again. This had become a steady part of his life. Gavin slept, gave his blood, slept again. The others didn’t come anywhere near here anymore, and Gavin was sure it was because they felt the foreboding of the blood magic that had become his constant.

Gavin was so tired. So endlessly tired. The god knew he was losing more and more blood by the day; the only reason he hadn’t faced more serious consequences as of yet was likely because he was a god. Oh, how far the Solar Queen has fallen.

The god of the sun reflected on the time before the blood magic had gotten out of hand, when Jeremy was just beginning to blossom as a mage, creating new plants that flourished under the care of Gavin’s signature sunlight. When the two were just starting their intertwined lives, full of kisses in the sunlight and soft moments together. A time before Jeremy had learned of the sheer power of blood magic, ignored the warnings of his friends and lover. A time before the blood magic had consumed the man, making him only a shell of the Jeremy that Gavin had once known and loved.

The Solar Queen reflected all too shamefully on the precise moment he had let himself be enticed into following along with Jeremy’s plan; the blood he gave was for the good of the others. _It helps us so much, Gav_ , the words were whispered all too sweetly in the lanky man’s ear, over and over, a repeated mantra of faked reassurances and all too many possessed lies. It was much too late when Gavin came to the realization that what Jeremy was doing was wrong; and he was too weak to prevent himself from being harmed any further. At least he could protect the others this way, he thought. Nobody deserves this kind of pain. Himself included, of course, but if it was the only way to prevent the others from going through this, then he could endure it for as long as he needed to. At least, that’s what he had thought, once.

The others couldn’t do anything anyway, the sun god realized; the only one powerful enough to stop the ruthless Jeremy was none other than himself. But he just couldn’t bear to rain hell on his partner, the one he _should_ be protecting above all else. However, thinking rationally, he had to act fast, before he was completely sapped of his powers forever. What was more important: one god, or the countless innocents down below? Gavin knew it was the latter, deep down, but emotionally? He couldn’t bare the thought of hurting Jeremy, even now. Even after everything the other man had done to him, Gavin still loved him like hell. Pathetic.

No, no, _no_ . He had to stop thinking like this. The monster that had been torturing him for so long was not his lover. It couldn’t be; the real Jeremy would never have hurt him like this, or drag it out as long as this person has. Jeremy was not here. This blood-fueled monster had to have possessed his soul. The Solar Queen came to a stark realization: he _had_ to stop this, it was getting far too out of hand. Especially since he was the only one that could liberate his Lil’ J from the darkness that had taken him over. But now he just had to bring himself to actually free his fellow god.

The flow of his blood began to slow as Jeremy concluded this session. Thankfully, Gavin was still awake, still inwardly fighting with himself but he mostly had himself convinced that he had to liberate Jeremy, and _now_. There was still time, as miniscule as it was, and he had to use it to the fullest. Gavin watched almost in the third person as his shaky legs slowly pushed him up, his arms gripping the side of the altar in a struggle for support. He watched as Jeremy turned back to look at him. The shock on his face would be almost comical if only this was another place at another time, it surely would bring a few laughs to the Solar Queen.

At this point in time, however, nobody was laughing. This was dead serious. Gavin could feel the growing tension in the air as Jeremy became wary of this new development. He took a moment to catch his breath before he began concentrating his magic. Calling forth as much of his remaining power as he could, he distantly observed that he had begun to glow. Good, so he had at least some reserve of his magic left. This was his one shot, he had to make it count. Jeremy took a few steps backward as the light began to reach outward, clawing at the blood mage as well as the demonic altar surrounding them.

Gavin could hear faint shouts and other miscellaneous noises as the others took notice of what was happening, but he blocked them out in favor of focusing the entirety of his being on Jeremy. Jeremy, who had both brightened and darkened this long, long life, whose face was now full of fear at the light racing towards him and his most prized possession. The Solar Queen stumbled away from the cursed altar on less than steady legs as it began to crumble under the might of his remaining power. He watched silently as Jeremy fell to his knees, the power granted to him by the souls he’d collected leaving him instantly. The screams coming from the man in front of Gavin almost broke him, but he had to remember that this wasn’t exactly Jeremy that he was attacking.

The sun god felt horrible, causing his love all of this pain, but he had to continue. There was no turning back now; especially after he had come this far. The shockwaves shoved at his unsteady frame as the structure fell down behind him. Jeremy’s shrieking now barely reached his ears before it was cut off just as suddenly as it had started. Gavin’s powers had now focused their attention on the source of all of the god’s pain. The smaller man was stunned into silence as the power ripped away the bloody grip of the pure evil that had for so long consumed him. Gavin watched from a distance as the sinister red smoke left his body and the other man crumpled to the ground.

The deed now done, Gavin felt the last of his powers leave his gaunt frame as he himself plummeted below.

* * *

When Jeremy next awoke, the first thing he noticed was that his body felt almost… empty. Yet it hurt all over at the same time. What had happened? His mind was foggy, refusing to provide the answers he needed. Instead, it burned and ached, almost unbearably so, and a soft moan slipped out of him.

Cracking his eyes open, they were soon stretched wide at the sight before him. The ground was covered in blood… and in the middle laid what appeared to be an unconscious Gavin. Or what was left of his beloved Solar Queen, anyway. His silken clothing was in tatters, the portions of skin visible underneath the dried blood covering the man was almost white, a sickly pale that made Jeremy feel sick. Gavin’s frame was terribly skinny, almost emaciated, as if the life had been literally sucked out of him in a matter of minutes-- no. That wasn’t right.

Flashes started to flood the mage’s mind after a few moments, merging into still frames before blooming into full-on scenes; months upon months of memory played back in Jeremy’s head in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, he didn’t care so much about the pain in his head, but the one now blooming in his heart. He felt such an acute sense of dread and fear that he could hardly breathe; he was paralyzed to the spot. What had he _done_?

Jeremy fought through every obstacle his body threw at him to crawl to his lover. His anguish only grew as he noticed that the other man wasn’t moving-- wasn’t _breathing_ . Oh, no. No, no, no, _no, no, no!_ This couldn’t happen, not to Gavin, the brightest star of his life, his one and only-- no!

He finally reached Gavin, nearly collapsing several times in the process. But he made it. That’s all that mattered. Gathering the lifeless body into his arms, he held Gavin close, crying feebly into his scabbed chest. This couldn’t have happened, this _shouldn’t have happened_ , he had to fix this. He would never be able to live with himself if Gavin was dead. Jeremy couldn’t live without Gavin. So he had to fix this. It was his only choice.

Though his body still felt empty, he was somehow able to call forth this power he hated so much. Hopefully, if this went the way he thought it would, he would be able to rid himself of these accursed powers for good. But one could only hope. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see some of the pooling blood begin to tremble; the ground beneath him began to shake and he struggled to stay upright. He couldn’t stop now. Slowly, almost too slowly for Jeremy’s tastes, the blood began gathering around Gavin; the god’s body was now glowing a pale red.

During these moments that seemed to stretch into hours, Jeremy noticed Gavin’s body filling out; his skin was no longer pale, or emaciated. So it was working. The former blood mage felt relief surge up in him as well as fatigue. He wouldn’t last much longer; hopefully this would work. Jeremy would do anything for Gavin, even if it meant sacrificing his magical capabilities to do so. The red glow faded, and it took everything Jeremy had to not collapse on the spot. His senses began to fade as he struggled to stay conscious.

Jeremy was launched back into the present as Gavin’s body started to move. Those green eyes, the shade of emerald he loved so dearly, were slowly opening up, finally. It had worked! Gavin was alive again! He lowered himself beside the other man, unable to support himself any longer; he probably needed rest in order to recover, but that could wait. Right now, Jeremy was focused solely on those eyes. Those _clear_ eyes. So Gavin would be okay; that was great. Perfect, even. Jeremy heard himself chuckle softly as Gavin scanned his surroundings.

Gavin quickly picked himself up as he realized what was going on. When he looked down and saw Jeremy _smiling_ , like he did before, Gavin almost cried on the spot. His plan worked! Jeremy was himself again-- but wait. Gavin also conveniently remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be awake right now. What-

“J.. Jeremy? Did you revive me?” That cut off the other man’s laughing as they locked eyes. Chestnut finally met emerald, after months upon months of separation. It seemed to take a moment for Jeremy to silently form a response, but once he did, he murmured softly.

“Of course I did. I had to repay you for freeing me somehow, yeah?” The weak attempt at humor fell flat. Gavin was now scared as a new realization dawned on him.

“What did you have to do, J?” Gavin’s voice cracked, and he winced. He didn’t intend for it to sound that way, and Jeremy’s face did in fact fall. The sun god almost missed the mage’s next words.

“I used the last of my powers.”

“What do you mean, your-” Wait. Gavin had taken the blood magic-- he definitely had, if Jeremy was conscious-- what kind of powers was Jeremy talking about now?  
  
“Not the blood magic, no-- but I did use my _other_ powers… you know, when I did botany? I used that to perform one last act of blood magic. I used all of it.”  
  
“All of it? As in-- Jeremy, _no_ , you didn’t-- not for me--” Jeremy was quick to hush him, bringing himself into a shaky sitting position.

“ _Yes_ , for you. I would do anything for you, you know that? Especially now, after all I’ve done--” Jeremy cut himself off, as if he couldn’t bear to continue. There was a soft noise below him as Gavin shushed him.

“You’re not to blame, Jeremy. That magic, it was… it was pure _evil_ . You couldn’t control it after it had consumed you. _This wasn’t your fault,_ Jeremy _._ ” Gavin pleaded. He struggled into a sitting position, immediately wrapping his arms around a stunned Jeremy. Was Gavin really hugging him? Even after everything he had done to the elder? Jeremy was frozen for a few more moments, before returning Gavin’s embrace with shaky arms, apologies tumbling from his lips.

Gavin only sat still, silent except for the occasional shushing he whispered into the other’s wispy hair. The moment seemed to stretch into eternity as the couple held each other, finally together once more. Both of them were simply overwhelmed by the relief and love flowing through each of their systems. It was okay that Jeremy no longer had access to magic. He had Gavin, after all; what more could the man ask for? As much as he enjoyed the silence, Jeremy knew he had to break it.

“Gavin, thank you for being the biggest light in my life… and for saving me from the darkness.” Jeremy finally burst into long-awaited sobs, burying his head into Gavin’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> big special thanks to [Vav](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pseuds/transvav) and [Krem](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pseuds/krembearry) for betaing this mess!


End file.
